


Incorrect Problem Solving Methods

by Amber_Flicker



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Idiots in Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5828302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone at the precinct is rude to Barry because he's dating Len. This doesn't go over well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incorrect Problem Solving Methods

**Author's Note:**

> (Prompt was: someone at the precinct is being a jackass to barry bc it's knowledge he's seeing len AND LEN WON'T HAVE ANY OF THAT)

"What's with you today?" Len asked Barry. The speedster had been acting off since he'd come to visit, less enthusiastic than usual. Barry waved a hand dismissively.

"Just some stuff that happened at work, it's no big deal." 

"It's a big deal if it bothers you this much." 

"Just let it go, Len." 

"You know me, that's not happening. Talk to me." Barry sighed, knowing he wasn't getting out of it.

"It's just- you know, they know we're together?" Len nodded, because unfortunately it had been found out- they didn't know it was _the Flash_ dating him, they just knew Barry was. It was a very complicated relationship, but they made it work. "Obviously no one approves of that, but no one's really been vocal about it? And today we got someone new at the precinct and they weren't as nice."

Len didn't respond, and Barry looked over to see his expression darkening. "Len, no. Just don't freak out about it, it's fine, we knew it would happen."

"It's not gonna happen again."

"Oh god, what are you going to do?"

 

He got his answer the next day when he was working and- and Len stormed into the precinct in full Captain Cold gear, gun and all. Barry internally panicked, the rest of the officers outwardly panicked and hands flew to their weapons. Len ignored this, gave Barry a nod that he barely noticed, then cocked his gun. 

"Which one of you is the asshole who insulted my boyfriend?" He sounded completely calm, but Barry knew better. Everyone looked around anxiously, but the new guy had no qualms about revealing himself(which was kind of stupid, did he know who he was dealing with?) and stood up, striding over. 

"Well, I wouldn't be insulting him at all if he wasn't dating a criminal- a male criminal! - I mean, really, why does the CCPD let you get away with this shit-" He'd turned to Barry at the end, but was spun back around, cold gun pressed to his chest, Len's expression just as icy.

"Talk about him like that again and you won't have to worry about what the police let happen."

The man scoffed. "You wouldn't. You don't kill people anymore." Even from across the room, Barry could see Len's finger twitch on the trigger. The man could, too, trying to hide his nervousness. "Fine, fine. It was just me stating facts, no need to get so mad."

"Glad we understand eachother." He shoved him back rougher than necessary and walked right out the door, leaving everyone in shock and bemusement and giving Barry pointed looks. He put his head in his hands and groaned. He and Len were going to be talking later because that is _not_ how you handle an insult.

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I'd post this here too. 
> 
> Come visit me at http://cliches-and-coffee.tumblr.com/


End file.
